Rescued by an Eagle
by AmTheLion
Summary: After Kai and Tairas death, Tala feels restless. He misses his friends and are furious that the police haven’t caught Boris. His feelings is a rumbling mess, what will he do, and can anyone rescue him from his hurt state of mind? YAOI TalBry
1. I miss them

**AmTheLion:** I'm back with another story. This one is by inspiration from Beywriter, a great author here at fanfiction.  
Please do notice this is a yaoi story, if you do not approve of it, then do not read this story.

**Summary: **After Kai and Tairas death, Tala feels restless. He missed his friends and are furious that the police haven't caught Boris. His feelings in a rumbling mess, what will he do, and can anyone rescue him from his sorrow. YAOI TalBry.

**Disclamers:** I do not own beyblade or it's character, I do however own the story "A meeting with the past" and it's main person Taira.

**Signs used in the story:  
**Name-text (the name person talking)  
_Italics_ (flashbacks or dreams by the one with POV)  
/text/ (The one with POV thinking)  
"Text" (b.beast and owner talking)

**HOLD IT RIGHT THERE!  
****THIS IS A SEQUEL TO THE STORY "A MEETING WITH THE PAST"  
****I RECOMMENDED YOU READ THAT STORY BEFORE THIS ONE.**

* * *

**Chapter 1: I miss them**

The rain keeps plashing down on you, making you soaked to the skin. But you don't care, right now, you don't care about anything. For a very special reason your life feels so empty, so hollow, so…dark. In front of you lies the reason for your sorrow.

"Kai and Taira  
Died for their love."

Those words will always be printed on your mind. The words on the gravestone to the best friends you ever had. As the rain keeps coming you don't know if you're crying or not, you simply can't tell, because if you are, your tears are mixed with the rain.

Someone- You're going to be sick if you keep standing out here like this.

An umbrella is held over your head, stopping the rain from soaking you.

You- I don't care.

Someone- Tala I doubt Kai and Taira would want you to get sick and die by their grave.

You turn around and stare at the person besides you. His short silver hair is, for once, tidy and he's wearing a black suit and tie just like you. His dark blue eyes is filled with sadness and worry, which is so not like him at all.

You- I miss them so much Bryan.

He gives you a weak smile.

Bryan- I understand. We all miss them. But don't you think they would want you to live on?

For a moment you just look at each other. Then you turn your eyes back to the grave. You shiver, even if you're used to cold weather it feels unbearable right now.

Bryan- Come on Tala, let's go inside. You're shivering.

A warm hand is put on your shoulder. You just nod and with a final look at the inscriptions on the stone, you turn around and walk back inside.

* * *

(Bryans POV)

A bright light hits your eyes. You grumble and turn your face to the wall. You don't want to get up just yet. In the end you can't sleep anymore so you sit up in your bed. You stretch and look at the window. True the curtains the sun is peaking in, telling you it will be a nice and warm day. You sight and get out of bed. A moment later your out of your room and head for the kitchen. At the table you find Spencer with a huge cup of coffee and Ian eating on a piece on toast with strawberry jam.

You- Morning guys.

Specer- Morning.

Ian- Mobmnimgh

You give Ian a weird look at his mumbling greeting before you notice someone missing.

You- hey were's Tala?

Spencer- I think he's still sleeping.

Ian- he ib soh lahzby.

Both you and Spencer give him a confused look.

You- Ok Ian, finish your toast first, because we don't get a shit of what you're saying.

He swallows and glares at you.

Ian- I said he's so lazy.

You sight and turn around heading for the redhead's bedroom. You knock on the door, but when no one answers you just walk in.

You- Tala, aren't you getting up?

You look at the bed and can't help but smile. The redhead is half lying half falling out of bed. With his head resting on the floor and his legs and butt on the bed, while his back is somewhere in-between, with the arms out on each side. His usually, well planed and fixed hair, is a messy red duster, and his red boxers are half twisted around him, along with his dove. The pillow is covering his face, but even so you can hear him snore a little. Your smile if replaced with an evil grin, you just can withstand this temptation. Silently you walk over to him. You fill your lungs with as much air as possible and grab him by the hips while screaming.

You- BIRD ATTACK RUN FOR YOUR LIFE!

Of course it worked. Tala jumped so high he almost swallowed his pillow while screaming like a girl. You laugh so hard you almost start to cry when you see Tala's shocked and confused face expression.

Tala- BRYAN YOU'RE THE BIGGEST IDIOT ON THE PLANET!

With that Tala starts chasing you all over the little apartment, while you keep laughing your heart out.

* * *

(Tala's POV)

After giving Bryan a real beating you finally managed to get dressed. When you enter the kitchen you see Bryan sitting with and ice bag on his left eye.

Bryan- Hey there girly, still scared of bird attacks?

He grins as you growl at him.

You- Watch it or I'll make your second eye blue as well.

He laughs and continue eating his toast. You sight and sit down too. You start munching at your toast while staring at your plate.

Spencer- What you thinking of Tala?

You- uh? What? Oh I was just wondering if they caught Boris yet.

All of you become quiet. It's almost been a month since Boris killed Kai and Taira, and yet the police barely had any traces of where he had gone of to.

Bryan- I bet they'll find him soon.

You- I'm not so sure. You know how he is, you really think they can find him?

Again they become quiet and you return to munching on your toast while thinking.

* * *

**AmTheLion:** Ok so that was chapter 1. Hope you like it. Keep your eyes up for chapter 2.

Please leave a review.


	2. The decision

**AmTheLion:** This story is by inspiration from Beywriter, a great author here at fanfiction.

Please do notice this is a yaoi story, if you do not approve of it, then do not read this story.

**Disclamers:** I do not own beyblade or it's character, I do however own the story "A meeting with the past" and it's main person Taira.

**Signs used in the story:  
**Name-text (the name person talking)  
_Italics_ (flashbacks or dreams by the one with POV)  
/text/ (The one with POV thinking)  
"Text" (b.beast and owner talking)

* * *

**Chapter 2: The decision**

(Bryan's POV)

Tala- I've decided

The three of you looked confused at your captain.

You- What?

Tala looked serious at you.

Tala- I've decided to find Boris and make him pay for what he did.

Ian, Spencer and you almost gasp of his words.

Tala- If you want to join that's great, if not then I don't care. I will make him pay for what he did.

With that he march of to his room, leaving the three of you in shock. Quickly you get on your feet and run after him. You burst thru his door without knocking and stare at him.

You- If you think I'll let you go after Boris on your own you better think again Tala.

He stares at you for a moment, then smiles.

Tala- I'm glad you're coming too Bryan, really I am.

The look he gives you as he says this makes you heart skip a beat. /What is this strange feeling. Tala and I never been this close, have we? Ever since Kai and Taira's funeral it's like we gotten closer./ You stare at him. His ice blue eyes meeting your dark blue once. His flaming red hair and white skin makes him look handsome in the pale light from the window. You always knew you were gay, but after what happened between Tala and Taira back in the last days of the abbey, you know he'll never feel the same. The little crush you had on him back then was nothing compared to what you feel now. And still you know you'll never get him. But then again no one else knows about your sexuality so you didn't blame him.

* * *

(Tala's POV)

Standing like this looking into Bryan's dark blue eyes makes you feel calm. When you woke up this morning you were so nervous to tell the guys of your decision, and you were even more nervous you had to do it alone. Now that Bryan just told you he would come you felt more at ease. Since the funeral you've hated to be alone, and you some how think Bryan found out. You give him one of your wolfy grins.

You- Don't just stand there. We're starting right away, so pack some stuff. We're going back to the abbey.

Bryan- The abbey. But I thought the police already looked there.

You give him a sceptical glance.

You- And you think they manage to find all the secret ways and rooms?

Now he's the one to send you a grin. And with that he hurries of to his room.

* * *

A few moments later you're standing in the hallway ready to go.

Spencer- Are you two sure about this.

Ian- Yeh, remember Boris killed Kai and Taira, I bet he won't hesitate to do the same with you.

Bryan- Relax. He wont get us. We'll be back before you know it, and Boris will finally be where he belongs.

You- Forever in poisoned.

You say goodbye and with Bryan at your side head for the abbey. As you walk you glance over at Bryan. You can't help but wonder why he's willing to do this with you. Even if it was your decision you know there is a big chance you'll get hurt. /We've always been close, but when I was with Taira he was different./

_You- But Bryan…_

_Bryan- No but's Tala. I had enough of this place. And I had enough of Boris. _

_You- But Taira is back. That has to mean something right._

_The fighting glare Bryan had been giving you fainted by the mention of Taira. And he almost looked sad at you._

_Bryan- you two gotten together right?_

_He stared at the wall besides him, in stead of you._

_You- Maybe, why? We can still be friends._

_Bryan- Yeh friends…_

_With that he turned around and walked away. You haven't seen him after that before you gotten Taira back and she was with Kai. Then Bryan had been just like before._

/I wonder, was he in love with Taira as well?/ Bryan notice you're staring at him and he looks back at you.

Bryan- What?

You- Nothing I was just thinking of something.

With that you continue walking in silence, only the snow make a little crunching sound under your shoes.

* * *

**AmTheLion:** That was chapter 2, I know it's not that long, but I hope you still enjoyed it. Keep your eyes up for chapter 3.

Please leave a review.


	3. Searching for clues

**AmTheLion:** Here's chapter 3. I'm sorry it has taken me so long to write this chapter, but with vacations and all I've been too busy to write. Anywayz here it is, enjoy :)

**Disclamers:** I do not own beyblade or its character, I do however own the story "A meeting with the past" and it's main person Taira.

**Signs used in the story:****  
**Name-text (the name person talking)**  
**_Italics_ (flashbacks or dreams by the one with POV)**  
**/text/ (The one with POV thinking)**  
**"Text" (b.beast and owner talking)

* * *

**Chapter 3: Searching for clues**

The abbey is as bad as you remember it to be. Cold, frozen brick walls and floor, the basement cells still containing ruined toys and the old labs, where they used to take all sorts of tests on you, is dirty and crushed.  
You- I still hate this place, I always will. And I'll always hate Boris.  
You crunch your fist as you mention the purple haired man.

Bryan- we all do.

You notice him look a bit worried at you.

You- What?  
Bryan- Just promise, no matter what we find, you won't run off without me.

You stare at him for a moment.

You- Bryan you act like I'm a psychopath that has escaped from a facility.

He smirks at you.

Bryan- well the abbey was a facility...

You scream curses at him and hit him in the head as he laughes.

* * *

(Bryan's POV)

It's not really the time for small jokes, but you find it helps keeping the mood up, even Tala seem less tense when you joke around like home. As you look true the abbey all the bad memories hunt true your mind again, even the things you thought you had forgotten. All the times you got punished for mistakes, your etching body and horrible dreams, it all comes back. As you reach the dorms you both stop. Looking over at Tala you see him staring at a certain door. Following his glance you notice he's looking at Taira's old door. Your heart sinck a little as you remember Tala's feelings for your old friend. You stand there in silence staring at the floor. /Why do I even try. He will never be with me, he's not even gay./

Tala- Bryan?

You jump a bit startled and look at him.

Tala- You ok?

He looks a bit worried at you. You give him a little smirk and nod. He smiles back.

Tala- I'm glad you came along. I don't know if I could do this alone.

You nod again and rest your hand on his shoulder. Even with a thick sweater he's ice cold.

You- Are you freezing?

He groans and shakes his head in response.

Tala- Let's go on. The less time we spend here the better.

He continues to walk down the hallway, you look after him. /No he will never be mine/ you sight and follow the redhead.

* * *

(Meanwhile in China, Bleadbreackers POV)

You decided to visit the white Tigers to get cheered up. None of you has gotten over Taira and Kai, and the fact that they yet haven't found Boris doesn't help. So when you knock on the door and Mariah opens she finds four sad faced.

Rei- Hi Mariah, can we come in. Lee said it was ok that we came on a visit.  
Mariah- Of course, come in.

A moment later you're sitting together drinking tea.

Lee- So they haven't found the bastard yet.  
Tyson- No, but for some reason I don't think they're trying too hard.  
Max- Tyson don't say that, I'm sure they're doing the best they can. Besides, Boris isn't stupid, I'm sure he found a good place to hide.  
Tyson- Yeh he better have, because when I get my hands on that creep, he's dead!

All of you become quiet for what seems like an eternity.

Mariah- Oh come on boys, I doubt Taira and Kai would want you to sit here and sulk. Why don't we have some beybattles to chare you up.  
She gives you a bright smile.  
Rei- That sounds like a good idea, thanks Mariah.

* * *

(Back in Russia, Tala's POV)

Soon you looked true the whole abbey, and yet you haven't found a single clue of where Boris could be hiding. You sight and sit down to take a break. /This place feels even colder than it used to be/  
Bryan- You're shaking Tala. Maybe we should get back and warm up, then we can continue tomorrow.  
You glace over at him, and to your surprise you notice a caring in his eyes. You just sit there looking stunned at him. /Bryan has been really supportive, ever since Kai and Taira died, more than the others. But why? Sure we've always been good friends, but when did we become this close?/ you nod and try to get on your feet. Unluckily, sitting on the cold floor made you even more cold, so the moment you get up, your legs give in, making you fall on Bryan. He looks confused at you before you knock him to the floor with yourself on top.

You- Owsh that hurt. Sorry Bryan I...

You look up from the floor to find him staring at you with your faces only inches away from each other. You feel the warm blood spreading under your skin, making your face turn dark red. Bryan keeps looking at you, while breathing calmly. /Why do I feel so strange? It's not the first time we've been this close. We had any play fight and...Why is this so different? It feels like I'm burning up from the inside./

* * *

**AmTheLion:** heh that was chapter 3. With a little cliff-hanger at the end.  
**Bryan:** Do I get to kiss him in the next one...do I? Do I?  
**Tala:** He can't do that! _blushes like mad  
_**AmTheLion:** heh, only I know, and...I'm not telling. Mohahahahahahaha _continues laughing evily_  
**Bryan:** please leave a review  
**Tala:** yeh and thanks to Beywriter and Blackavar.F.D who did on the other chapters.  
**AmTheLion:** _still laughing evily  
_**Bryan:** -.-' and she's writing this story...  
**Tala:** -.-' keep your eyes up for the next chapter


	4. Hot chocolate and Boris

**AmTheLion:** Hi everyone I know I promissed some of you that this chapter would be up last week, but since so much happened I simply didn't get the time. Oh well I uploaded it now right. Enjoy.

**Disclamers:** I do not own beyblade or its character, I do however own the story "A meeting with the past" and it's main person Taira.

**Signs used in the story:****  
**Name-text (the name person talking)**  
**_Italics_ (flashbacks or dreams by the one with POV)**  
**/text/ (The one with POV thinking)**  
**"Text" (b.beast and owner talking)

* * *

**Chapter 4: Hot chocolate and Boris**

Bryan help you stumle true the door, making Ian and Spencer look surprised at you.

Spencer- What happened with you guys?  
Bryan- We just a bit cold that's all.

You don't say anything, just let him help you down into a chair. Shaking a little you take a blanket and wrap around yourself.

Bryan- I'll get something hot to drink.

He disapears into the kitchen, and you end up staring at your knees, thinking about what happened.

_His eyes keeps looking into yours. Your heart is beating fast and your breath follows it's rythm. Still he's so calm. You can feel his heart beating steady against your chest. His breath slow and warm on your skin. You try to say something but the words won't leave your lips. For a moment it's like his lips are closing to yours, but then he gently pushes you of him and get on his feet. You're still on the floor, resting on your ellbows, looking at his back. _

_You- Bryan I...  
Bryan- Lets get back._

_Without looking at you he starts walking. Silently you get up and try to follow, but since your body is still so cold you groan at your frozen muscles. Without a word Bryan turns around, and still not looking at you he helps you walk back._

A cup with warm chocolate is held in front of your eyes. You look up and find Bryan looking in another direction. You take the cup and start warming your hands with it. He goes and sit down in the sofa with Ian and Spencer, still not looking at you. /He hasn't looked at me once since I fell on him earlier. He isn't mad at me is he?/ You feel a bit worried. You don't want him to be mad at you. You sight and take a sip of the hot chocolate.

* * *

Spencer and Ian has gone to bed, and now you're alone with Bryan. You're on your third cup of hot chocolate now, and you keep glancing over at him. He hasn't said anything since he gave you the first cup.

You- Bryan...

He desn't answer, so you get up and walk in front of him.

You- Are you mad at me or someting. You haven't looked at me a single time since I...

You blush, thinking of what happend. Finally Bryans eyes rest on you.

Bryan- I'm not mad at you Tala. I've just been thinking, that's all.

You sight and sit down besides him hugging your legs. He continues to look at you.

Bryan- I think I figured out where Boris might be hiding.

You look surprised at him. Is that what he's been thinking about all this time?

You- Seriously?  
Bryan- You want to find him so he gets what he disurves right?  
You- Yeh.  
Bryan- well then let's go look at that place tomorrow then.

You nod. You then get up and head for your bedroom, without a word. Maybe you'll find Boris tomorrow.

* * *

(Bryan's POV)

Walking true the snow you glance over at Tala. Ever since yesterday when you told him you might know where Boris is, he's been silent, even now.

Tala- What?  
Bryan- You really want to find Boris aren't you.  
Tala- Of course, because when I do. I'm going to breack his neck.

You don't say anothing. You never seen Tala like this. You continue walking towards the place where you think he is.

Tala- Where is this place anyways? Bryan?  
Bryan- It's just up ahead.

In front of you is a astronomy tower that used to belong to the abbey. You stop and look up at the tower. It's a dim ligjht in one of the windows.

Tala- I thought this place was deserted.  
You- It's supose to be.

You look at each other.

Tala- Finally he'll get what he diserves.  
You- Remember he still has the gun he shot Kai and Taira with.  
Tala- yeh I know. Let's go.

You nod and slowly you head for the tower.

* * *

(Tala's POV)

Slowly you open the door to the artronomy tower. Inside it's dark and silent. You glance over at Bryan, and he nods. You start walking. Soon you find the stairs, and on top is another door with light comming from behind it. In front of the door you stop and wait for a moment. With another look at Bryan you carefully push the door open and on the other side you find...

* * *

**AmTheLion:** Mohahahahaha cliffhanger!!

Yeh I know this part is short, and I'll try to make the next one longer.

**Please leave a review.**


	5. Don’t leave me alone

**AmTheLion:** Well this story is coming to it's end. Yeh I know it's short, but well this story wasn't really planed so I'm finishing it now to continue my planned stories. Like my Naruto stories.

**Disclamers:** I do not own beyblade or its character, I do however own the story "A meeting with the past" and it's main person Taira.

**Signs used in the story:****  
**Name-text (the name person talking)**  
**_Italics_ (flashbacks or dreams by the one with POV)**  
**/text/ (The one with POV thinking)**  
**"Text" (b.beast and owner talking)

* * *

**Chapter 5: Don't leave me alone**

Slowly you push the door open. The light falls on your face and blinds you for a moment, but then your eyes adjust and in the room you see no other than Boris. He's gotten thin, his purple hair is tousled and dirty and his eyes show signs of tiredness and stress. A growl builds up in your throat and its right before you run in and attack the man. You feel someone take your hand. Glancing backwards you find Bryan. Seeing him standing there together with you makes you calm down a bit. He nods at you and slowly and as silent as possible you walk into the room and sneak up behind Boris.

Suddenly Boris turns around and points a gun at you.

Boris- You think I'm stupid? I've taught you everything you know. You can't beat me.

You sneer and glare at him. A wide grin comes over his face.

Boris- So you came to revenge your beloved Taira, or what Tala? And you came to make sure your love doesn't get killed aswell, am I right Bryan?

Surprised you look over at Bryan. He's pale and refuses to look at you, just stare at Boris. /Bryan's in love with me? For how long?/ Boris laughs out loud and evilly as he sees your faces.

Boris- I made you who you are. No matter what you do I will know what it is.

* * *

_A hard slap on your right cheek. It burns. You stand there not doing anything as he screams at you, while the rest of the team is watching._

_Boris- You're to gentle Tala. You need to be rougher with your team! Do I have to tell you everything in detail?_

_Still you don't say or do anything, just stand there letting him scream. As he finish and glare at you, you continue to stand still for a moement._

_Bryan- Tala...  
You- Lets continue_

_That's all you say before you drive them in the hardest training ever, while Boris watches you with an evil smirk. When you're finally done, all of you stand there panting heavily._

_Boris- Very good boys. Remember I created you, and I can destroy you, so do as I say and everything will be fine._

_You don't say anything, just stare at the ground as your cheek continues to burn._

* * *

You- You always thought you could control us. Decide how we should be and what we should do, but not anymore. We dumped you when we left the abbey. You don't know us as well as you think you do. And I'll prove it to you.  
Boris- Haha You're doing the same mistake Kai and Taira did. You fight for your pathetic love.

That comment hits you like a bomb. And you become pale, before your furry flames up and you charge at him full speed. The gun goes off, but misses you with a few inches. You throw yourself at him and you both slam down on the floor. You hit and kick him as much as you can, while he struggles to get away from you. You hear Bryan shout something before he too charges Boris. But then Boris manages to hit him in the face, making you take your eyes of him for a split second. He manages to push you of and half way sit up. Then the gun goes off again.

The sound of the shoot and the bullet hitting a body makes your eyes widen in fear. You spin around and stare terrified at Bryan. It's like time has frozen. For a moment he stands there with a shocked look on his face. The next, he gets a strange expression on his face, a mix of pain, fright and sorrow. Then he falls together on the floor with a groan.

You- BRYAN!

The horror and anger hits you like a buss, and before you know it, you're sitting on top of Boris hitting him as hard as you can in the face. Every time you hit him you scream in frustration and furry. When you finally stop he's totally knocked out, it looks like you broken his nose as well. You sit there panting and staring at him, before you remember Bryan. With a gasp you hurry over o him.

You- Bryan! Bryan! Are you all right?

You lean over him as he groans. His breath is heavy and blood is coming out of his mouth. You look him over, and find he's been shot on the right side of his chest. You bite your lower lip and curse at yourself.

Bryan- Tala...

You grab his hand and squeeze it tightly.

You- I'm here, it's ok. I'm here.

He smiles at you.

Bryan- I know, but can you call an ambulance?

You look surprised at him, before you smile and nod.

* * *

They rush him right into surgery, and you end up phasing the hallway. Ian and Spencer comes running, and with worry in your eyes you tell them what happened.

Ian- So what happened to Boris?  
You- The police got him I think.  
Spencer- And Bryan?

You turn to the surgery door and stare helplessly at it. Ian and Spencer share a glance, but say nothing. Once again you're phasing the hallway. Ian follows you with his eyes, while Spencer stare at the wall. You wait...and wait...and wait. /Don't give up Bryan, not now. Please don't leave me alone/ you think while going back and forth. Finally the door to the surgery opens and the doctor comes out, and you rush over to him.

You- How is he?

The doctor sights but smiles at you.

Doctor- He'll be fine. He just needs a lot of rest. He's a strong guy.

You sight in relief. As you walk into his room and see him sleeping your heart does a jump. Slowly you walk up to the bed and stand there looking at him. Without a word, all three of you sit down and wait for him to wake.

* * *

Ian and Spencer has gone back to the apartment and Bryan is sleeping again. /What Boris said, was it true? Is Bryan really in love with me? For how long?/ His chest rise and sink in a constant rhythm. Hearing him breath, seeing him sleep so calmly makes you calm. /He really is handsome, no wonder the fan girls like him./ You bite your lower lip. Then you lean over him. For a second your resting inches from his face, the without thinking you close the gap between you, pressing your lips down on his. His lips are soft and warm and kissing them sends shivers true out your body. Bryan slowly opens his eyes, staring into yours. Immediately you pull away, breaking the kiss, staring shocked at him.

You- Bryan I was just...I...  
Bryan- Just shut up Tala.

With those words he pulls you down again, pressing his lips against yours once more.

* * *

**AmTheLion:** That was it. And Bryan Finally got to kiss Tala! Well most likely the next chapter will be the last. But that's not this one, so hope you enjoyed it ;P

**Please leave a review.**


	6. My rescuing Eagle

**AmTheLion:** The final chapter to this story. Enjoy

**Disclamers:** I do not own beyblade or its character, I do however own the story "A meeting with the past" and it's main person Taira.

**Signs used in the story:****  
**Name-text (the name person talking)**  
**_Italics_ (flashbacks or dreams by the one with POV)**  
**/text/ (The one with POV thinking)**  
**"Text" (b.beast and owner talking)

* * *

**Chapter 6: My rescuing eagle**

You trail a finger down his cheek and neck. A soft groan escapes his lips and you smile. Having him sleeping on your chest with his arms around you, feels so great. You think back to last night, remembering how he moaned your name. Your smile widens and you tighten your grip around the redhead. You look over to the window and see the sun shining behind the curtains. You don't want to get up, not yet, you want to lie in bed like this for eternity. The boy on your chest starts to move, before slowly opening his eyes to look up at you.

You- Hi beautiful

You whisper with a smile as the ice blue eyes blink at you. A smile comes across his lips.

Tala- Hi

He stretches up and kisses you passionately, which you gladly return. He snuggles up in your arms and sight happily.

Tala- Why didn't you tell me you liked me before? This is so great.

You laugh.

You- I didn't dare to tell you. Besides you were with Taira for a while you know.

His smile fades and immediately you regret mentioning it. But then he hugs you tightly.

Tala- Not even Taira could compete with you.

He looks up at you.

Tala- I really liked Taira, but I love you Bryan.

You smile and kiss him again. Then he starts kissing you on your neck and chest and right away you know where it's leading. You grin and gladly reply to his actions.

* * *

The prison they put Boris in was cold, humid and dark, almost as the once in the abbey. Tala stands there looking at him with disgust. You stand close to him letting him know you're there. Tala's sisters Shila and Lola are there, the bladebreakers and the rest of your team.

Shila- Can't they kill him, that's all he deserves for what he has done.  
Rei- He maybe deserve it, but no one has the right to take a life. Besides prison is worse than death.  
Tyson- Yeh let him sit in here and rot like the bastard he is.

Boris stares at you and soon his eyes fall on Tala, who yet haven't said a word. An evil grin comes over his face. With the broken nose Tala gave him, he looks like a freak from a Frankenstein movie. You growl. /If he hurts Tala.../

Boris- You got what you wanted Tala. But what would Taira think if she knew you replaced her with a guy.

The others gasp a little, not believing what he just said.

Tyson- Shut up Boris! Who do you think you are?!  
Tala- It's okey Tyson, he's right.

The others stare at him, so do you. Tala asked you to keep your relationship secret and now he was telling everyone.

Tala- I don't think she would mind Boris. She loved Kai, and if she could see me happy she would be glad for it. Besides...I love my rescuing eagle.

With those words he turns to you and kisses you passionately. Everyone, except Ian and Spencer, gasp in surprise. The two guys just smirk while Boris looks pissed off. AS you part Max smiles at you.

Max- You're right Tala, I think Taira and Kai would be happy for you.

The others agree and Tala smiles while intertwining his fingers with yours.

* * *

The message that Boris has escaped hits like a bomb. You become pale and stare at Tyson for a moment.

You- You're joking right?  
Tyson- I'm afraid not.  
Tala- What's going on?

The red head comes out of the bathroom and walk over to you. When he sees the worry n our eyes and your pale face he too gets worried.

Tala- Bryan, what's wrong?  
You- Boris has escaped.

Now he is the one becoming pale.

Tala- No way, how?

None of you say anything, and later when you sit in the couch he snuggles up in your arms. You hold him tightly.

Tala- What should we do?  
You- Let's wait.  
Tala- wait?  
You- mhm, wait.

* * *

Constable- Station we need the forensics down here now, we have a body.

The body hanging from the warehouse roof is bloody and maltracktated. The once purple hair is more red, the broken nose is crushed along with the yaw. There's stabbing wounds and bullet holes, a red horror scene.

Sergeant- Who is he sir?  
Constable- Don't you recognize him? One of the most hated men in the world of beyblade.

* * *

Slowly Tala puts the phone down, before turning to you. When you see the tears flowing down his cheeks you jump out of the couch and run over to him, grabbing his shoulders.

You- Tala what is it? What's wrong?  
Tala- He's gone, he's finally gone.  
You- What?

You look confused and worried at him.

Tala- the police found Boris dead. Killed by his own men, or people hating him for killing Kai and Taira.

He puts his arms around your waist while the tears keep coming. You smile and hug him tightly, letting him sub in relief on your shoulder.

You- Tala, you know I don't like it when my boyfriend cries. So unless he can stop on his own, I'll be forced to do something about it.

He looks surprised at you and you return the look with a playful grin. He smirks.

Tala- I think you need to help him.

Your grin widens before you lead him to the bedroom.

**T****he end**

* * *

**AmTheLion:** That was the finall chapter to this story, hope you enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it.

**Please leave a review.**


End file.
